Tombstone
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: Upon his death Ryoma found herself at his grave every single time. How do you move on after the one you love dies? Please read and review! femryo


The day of the funeral it was raining, remembered Ryoma. Though Ryoma knew he wouldn't have liked it like that, in fact she was certain he would've despised it. After all Atobe Keigo believed the sun should shine before his wonderful self. He wanted people to remember him, in their most happy moments. Not like this, not crying, not breaking down.

Despite that tears rolled down Ryoma's own cheeks, at the wrongness of it all. People should be laughing at the different stupid things the monkey king had done, not sobbing till the brink of hysteria. But it's not like Ryoma could say she wasn't doing the same. Tears were just coming down harder the more she thought of him never being here anymore.

And when it was her turn to come up to the podium, all she managed to chock out was, "W-why?" What she really meant was why did you have to leave me, why did you have to go.

Although everyone knew no one deserved to die at the age of 18.

Not to mention everyone pitied the 16 year old girlfriend.

-Break-

It had been 6 months since Atobe died, and Ryoma believed her self to be holding up quite well. Though today was the day she visits Atobe's grave. The walk over had been fine, but it was still unsettling to see his name upon the tombstone.

"To think the great Atobe Keigo is reduced to mere stone.", said Ryoma gravely. Tears tumbling out of her eyes. No matter how much she told herself she was okay it still hurt a lot. To sleep and dream of his warmth still being there, only to wake to realize it's not. Ryoma was given Atobe's old cell, with all the text messages on it, the old photos. She was also given many of his old things, his parents even let her visit his room. She had taken a ton of his sweaters and all the old mementos they had shared.

Had.

For some reason the simple word pierced her heart. Kneeling down to touch the tomb stone, Ryoma ran her fingers over his name.

"I miss you.", she said longingly. Looking up to the sky, she noticed it was sunny. She let the bright warmth dry her tears, and absentmindedly took of Atobe's sweater.

"Sayanora."

-Break-

"You know, I think I've loved your for much longer than you loved me.", said Ryoma while sitting in front of Atobe's grave. It'd had been a year since he died, but she still visited every so often. Ryoma was now 17 and she still loved him.

Ryoma knew one day she would have to let go, but it was so hard. The tears weren't sobs anymore, they just silently fell to the ground. It was a cloudy day, but the sky wasn't crying with her.

Glancing up at it Ryoma asked, "Are you already over it?" The sky's answer was a soft drizzle. Ryoma just closed her eyes and smiled, letting the sky wash away her tears.

"Glad to hear it."

-Break-

A year later Ryoma was back, it was now officially 2 years since Atobe died. Not to say Ryoma didn't love him anymore, she wasn't sure if she would ever stop. Which is why she found her self again at Atobe's grave. Sitting in front of it like she always had.

"Remember our promise? You know the one where we said we'd be together till we were 100.", said Ryoma with a laugh. The memory of their silly little pinky swear was funny. Ryoma had thought Atobe was kidding, but now more than ever she knew he wasn't.

One hundred years wasn't that long, not when you want to be together forever. Ryoma hadn't always been this sappy, but when the person you love dies it changes you.

The sky began to rumble and Ryoma could tell a thunder storm was coming.

"Maybe the tide is changing.", she said eyes pointed at the sky.

-Break-

"It's been 5 years. 5 years Kei.", said Ryoma. A whole 3 years passed since the last time she visited his grave. Well not really, she had come on the anniversary of his death, but other than that less frequently than before. This time instead of a storm the sky was clear, just like the calm.

Ryoma was now taller and older, her once short hair now long and wavy. She stood proud and stronger than she had ever been.

"I've decided to move on.", were her parting words leaving with one last glance.

The clouds just drifted out of the way, leaving the path clear and unbidden.

-Break-

"I'm engaged.", said Ryoma. Here she was standing at the grave she swore she wouldn't return too. But she did it, she finally moved on. She knew she couldn't stop living.

"I know it might be selfish of me to say this, but I can't stay here. I love you, but I love him too. I want to hold on, but I have to let go. Though I have to thank you Kei. Even in death you still made me a better person, a more open person. Just like you always wanted too."

Ryoma said a quick prayer and turned around too leave. Looking up at the sky before the grave, she may never visit again. All of sudden the clouds turned murky and the rain began to pour.

"Thanks for crying with me too."

Ryoma quickly left, she couldn't keep Momo waiting forever. She was going to marry him.

-Break-

Not too long after the storm the sun came out a beautiful rainbow hung over the sky. Atobe Keigo smiled down at his most precious loved one.

"Your welcome, Ryo."

-Break-

A/N: It's done, I was bored. Okay so the story is about Atobe dying, and Ryoma visiting his grave. So basically you only get to see her visit his grave, cus that's what the story's about. Thank you a bunch for reading and please review! 


End file.
